


The Butterfly Effect

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk





	The Butterfly Effect

Vic and Belch were driving home from leaving Patrick and Henry at their respective houses when Vic spots a small boy wearing yellow rain coat that looks familiar to him crouched in front of a pair of yellow eyes in a storm drain. "Belch. Stop the car." Vic demands, dread filling the fourteen year old's stomach. The older boy stopped the car and the blond teen jumped out yelling "Hey! Get away from there!" The little boy looked up and Vic remembered his name. "Georgie! Get away from that storm drain!" he pulled the little boy away from the drain and looked into it. He saw a pair of yellowy eyes glare and disappear. "What the hell were you doing standing in front of a storm drain?" 

"I lost the paper boat my brother made me and the clown offered it back to me." The little boy responded. "Bill's gonna be mad I lost the S.S. Georgie." 

"Bill is too nice to get mad about the boat. He'll be happier that you're okay." Vic said soothingly. "Come on. My friend and I can give you a ride home and explain what happened to your brother." Georgie nodded and followed the older boy to the car. Vic got him settled in the backseat and said "We need to take Georgie back to his house." Belch gave him a confused look and said "Why? You never pick up kids off the street." Vic leaned close to his best friend and hissed "Something back there wanted to hurt this kid. I'm not having him disappear because I didn't want to get him home safely." 

They parked across the street from the Denbrough house and Vic and Belch both walked Georgie across the street. Vic knocked on the door and it was answered a minute later by a sickly looking Bill Denbrough. "V-v-victor C-Criss? B-Belch Huggins? W-w-what are yuh-you guys d-doing with my b- brother?" 

"Vic saw me lose my boat and offered to give me a ride home after he told me to get away from the storm drain." Georgie explained. "He scared the clown away." 

"Th-that's awfully nice of V-vic to d-do." Bill said suspiciously. 

Vic stared him in the eyes and belch said "Hey Georgie, why don't you show me some of your toys that you were talking about on the way here." Georgie looked at Bill and said "Can I?" Bill reluctantly let him. Once Belch got Georgie out of earshot, Vic said "I stopped because something felt really off about a seven year old talking to a clown with yellow eyes in the sewers. Whatever it was, it wanted to hurt your brother. And I wasn't going to let a little kid get hurt or worse because I have a reputation to keep up that I'm a cold heartless bully." 

"A-and I'm s-s-supposed t-to believe yuh-you aren't a cold heartless b-bully?" Bill asked.

"I'm not. I hate bullying people but Henry's been my friend since he was 7 and I was 5. I've never had friends besides him and Belch. I do what I do so that I'm not an outcast." Vic shot back. “Do you really think I want to just be known as Henry Bowers’ pretty boy second in command? You and everyone in this town just sees me as a thug and the pretty one in the Bowers gang. Nobody cares that I’m the top of Derry High’s freshman class or that I’m the only boy flier on the cheer team. I think stopping your brother from getting kidnapped more than proves that I’m more than what everyone sees.” 

“H-how a-about a truce. Yuh-you and B-belch don’t b-bother me and my f-friends and w-we can t-try to b-be your friends. You wuh-won’t have t-to act t-tough a-around us.” Bill proposed, sniffling. 

“Fine but if that trashmouth friend of yours goes too far, I’m punching him.” Vic acquiesced. 


End file.
